


【瀚冰】吸血鬼和狼人季的非人类日常⑥

by Starkfeizi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkfeizi/pseuds/Starkfeizi
Summary: 接lofterAttention：Dirty talk,无套性爱，手铐play，自慰（？）





	【瀚冰】吸血鬼和狼人季的非人类日常⑥

 

 

 

19.关于满饱思淫欲

 

“高瀚宇！”

“高瀚宇！”

 

狼人的眼睛猛地睁开。

 

他发现自己躺在床上，眼前是自己心心念念的那人放大的脸。而触觉告诉他季肖冰骑在了他身上。没错是骑，具体释义是两条长腿跪坐在他躯干两侧，柔软的屁股落在他大腿上，他纤细的手拽着高瀚宇的领子。

 

我一定是死透了，这里tmd是天堂！高瀚宇心里炸了烟花。

 

“你终于醒了。”季肖冰把手撑在高瀚宇的腹肌上，隔着一层薄薄的衬衫能感受到彼此的温度，他俯视身下的人，目光有点放空，瞳仁是血红色的。

 

“终于……醒了？我没死吗？”高瀚宇盯着那有些涣散的血色眼眸，觉得魂魄要被吸走了。

 

“没有。”

“那……那你也……”

“没死。”

 

“哦，那真是，太好了……”刚失血过多的他一时反应不过来这是个什么情况，尤其面对骑在自己身上的季肖冰。狼崽子所剩无几的血都往身下流了，更没能力思考。“这是……什么情况啊……这是……”

 

“感谢狼人的恢复能力，在我喝够之后，你没死透。”他看了一眼时间，“我猜你昏了一个多小时。”季肖冰习惯性地舔唇，这时候高瀚宇才留意到面前的吸血鬼不单单眼睛是红的，他的眼尾嘴唇还有耳廓都是，连平时惨白的皮肤都带上一层红润。血色的瞳和唇，配上他本应该干净纯洁的脸，是色与美的正面撞击，让人呼吸一滞。高瀚宇脑子里出现了一个词：

 

艳极近妖。

 

他突然不想听季肖冰做任何解释了。他翻过身把季肖冰压在身下，低头吻住他的唇，鲜红的唇似乎更柔软，他像是要去比拼肺活量一样地深吻对方，好像只有彼此的触觉才会是活着的证明。

 

一吻终了，如获新生的狼人抱紧了身下的人，他把头深埋在对方颈窝里，感受他脖颈血管的跳动。胸膛贴着胸膛，他觉得那里跳跃的不是心脏而是爱情。

 

“季肖冰？”

“嗯？”

“你活着吗？”

“嗯。”

“你听到我之前的表白了吗？”

“嗯。”

“我喜欢你。”

“嗯。”

“你喜欢我吗？”

“……”

 

“大爷？”

“……嗯，喜欢。”

 

说出这句如此肯定的话语之后，季肖冰如释重负，之前梦里的不甘和月圆之夜的纠结通通有了解释——他心头的结被解开，通过那只名为爱情的手。在人间颠簸百年看淡一切的吸血鬼忽地懂了什么叫深陷，封冻已久的心弦被那只毛绒绒的狼爪子拨动，奏出轻快的曲调，满满的都是甜腻。在寂寞城堡里独奏的血族终于主动捅开了窗户纸，他透过小孔看到外面的狼崽子笑弯了一双丹凤眼，在冰天雪地里跳跃着挥手喊道：“快出来吧，外面的世界有我和你一起面对呀！”

 

 

他扣住高瀚宇的后脑，用力地拥吻。细长的腿缠上身上人的窄腰，勾住狼人结实的小腿，纤细的脚跟把高瀚宇的裤脚向上一勾。按展耀的话说——这是一种强暗示。

 

得到指示的高瀚宇毫不留情地扒掉了季肖冰的衣服，他跨间的挺立暴露出来。季肖冰耳朵一下子红了。尽管在哪怕是洗澡的片场两人都可以调笑得肆无忌惮，可真当坦诚相对之时，演技再好也藏不住内心的万分羞涩。

 

“忍了很久了吧。”高瀚宇指肚擦过季肖冰被吻得红肿的唇。

 

“什么？”

 

“我知道，吸血鬼在吸过量血液之后会发情。”他凑到季肖冰的耳边说道，声音带上情欲的沙哑，“你红了眼睛忍着躁动等了我一个多小时。”

 

他吮上季肖冰泛红的耳垂，“辛苦你了。”

 

大手覆上季肖冰的欲望，略微粗砺的指肚揉弄敏感的头部，掌心包裹着柱身摩擦。狼人低头吮吻那美好的侧脸，从下颌角到脖颈。过多的刺激让身下的人闭上眼，长睫毛印在脸上，配合微张的唇瓣和拧紧的眉头，过分美艳。

 

“你满脸情色的样子真美。”高瀚宇盯着那张脸，嘴角挑起一个邪魅的弧度。

 

听到声音的季肖冰睁开眼睛，红色的眸子因为情欲染上水雾而变柔和，红色染上眼尾。他和高瀚宇四目相对，那人狭长的丹凤眼里是露骨的欲望，恨不得把面前人生吞活剥。吸血鬼的心脏猛跳。

 

不应该因为狼不对你伸爪子，就忘了他原本有多凶猛。

 

他低头舔咬季肖冰脖颈和锁骨，所到之处都留下暧昧的红痕。柔软的舌舔进季肖冰因为呼吸而深陷的锁骨窝里，描绘他形状优美的骨头。他低下头咬住吸血鬼胸口早就变硬的乳尖，轻轻一提又松口，看那可怜的小肉粒弹回去，成功压榨出一声软糯呻吟，他抬头邪笑着看向身下人羞红的脸，舌头又舔上乳尖，把那物玩弄红肿。

 

“别闹了……啊……”吸血鬼不甘心地撕扯高瀚宇的衣服，白色衬衫被撕开，挡不住他美好的肌肉。季肖冰故意去撩拨，他摸过高瀚宇的颈后再到后背，白到发粉的手指和古铜色的肌肉产生强烈对比，他摸过他脊柱后面的沟壑，又因为下身突然收到的冲击而指尖使力，红色痕迹绽放在结实的背肌上，受伤的人没有喊疼，只是加快了手上撸动的速度。

 

“我就……快……”吸血鬼本能地挺腰，他根本不知道扭动的腰肢在高瀚宇眼里有多淫荡，纤薄的腹部皮肤随着呼吸上下起伏，两条长腿无处安放一样地前后蹬着，连脚趾都蜷曲起来。他仰起头，脖颈和下颌骨勾出曼妙的曲线，他徒劳地张着嘴却没办法发出来任何声音。他觉得全身都软了，自己要化作一团水融到高瀚宇手里，再怎么挣扎也只能被欲望捕获。一阵耀眼的白光闪过，他射在了高瀚宇手里。

 

红色的眸子因为高潮变得涣散，像是温润的鸡血石，两片薄唇微张着喘息，露出里面的小舌。

 

狼人的眼神暗了暗。

 

他用一个绵长的吻把失神的人唤醒，他舔吮他到处躲避的舌尖，尝到了吸血鬼口腔里自己的味道。

 

——想要他身体里也有自己的味道。

 

“大爷？”他拿出床下的润滑液，“自己扩张给我看。”

 

“你……”季肖冰的脸更红了，他拿着那瓶液体，不知所措。

 

“就当是给你老公我发福利了不好吗？”他摸上季肖冰的脸，凑过去用鼻尖蹭了蹭脸颊。明明前一秒还是凶恨的狼，现在切换成了卖萌的奶狗。季肖冰叹气，自己永远被吃得死死的。

 

季肖冰坐起来，两条长M型完全打开，私处一览无余地展现在高瀚宇面前。他挤了一大堆液体在手心，另一手纤长的食指一蘸，干净的手臂绕过大腿根部往后穴探去。

 

“你能不能，别盯着我……像个……饿狼似的……”季肖冰整个人都红透了，他和高瀚宇对视许久，只觉得狼崽子的视线有热度加成，让他好像进了蒸笼。

 

“不能。”不带任何犹豫地否决。那目光反而变本加厉，从季肖冰的发尾到眉眼、颈项、胸口、私处，如同饿了一个月的狼。如果把视奸算做犯罪，那么高瀚宇的罪孽罄竹难书。

 

无法承受他赤裸裸地注视，季肖冰只好垂下双眼盯着自己染上红晕的膝盖，头顶上的灯给他的长睫毛投下影子，斑驳了本就迷蒙柔软的目光。

 

一根手指深入后穴。在发情时的吸血鬼哪里都是粉白的，连最私密的那处也是。从未开拓过的后穴格外紧致，褶皱收缩着吸吮那根手指，穴口被润滑液弄得亮晶晶。这种陌生的感觉难以形容，再加上高瀚宇那凌迟一般的贪婪目光，把他每个细微动作都看个干净。

 

季肖冰咬住下唇。

 

进入的手指变为两个，他不断地按楺开拓，学着性交的样子开始抽插。从未领会过的奇妙感觉从后穴传至全身，哪怕是自己给自己触碰都会引起一片鸡皮疙瘩。而一抬眼就看到高瀚宇眼神抚摸自己的每一寸皮肤。敏感的身子加上当着爱人面前自渎的羞耻让他再次勃起，淌着前液的柱身和湿透了的后面，显得咸湿又淫靡。

 

“原来季老师自己玩得也很好嘛。”他握住季肖冰的膝弯抬起他的腿，盯着那双血色的眼睛，他侧过头舔上吸血鬼的小腿内侧。

 

“我没有。”

 

“你有。你看你都硬了。”高瀚宇坏心眼地弹了一下季肖冰的阴茎前端，引得那人全身忍不住地颤抖。他凑过去对舔吮季肖冰的耳垂，用一种极为色气的气音在他耳边说道：“季老师真不知羞耻。自己玩后面可以玩到硬。你知不知道自己的后庭一缩一缩，像是吃不够？”他故意把气体喷在吸血鬼的耳朵上，愉悦地看季肖冰缩起肩膀。

 

“别停，季老师。”他拍了一下季肖冰的屁股，督促那人尽快扩张，也没用多大力气，却足够留下红印。“扩张得还不够啊，我怕我把你撑坏了，我会心疼你的。”

 

“你不知廉……”季肖冰羞愤的话还没说完，狼人的两指便伸入他的口腔。手指在温热的里面翻搅，夹住逗弄他不安分的小舌，津液从没法合拢的嘴角溢出，顺着颈项淌下蜿蜒出一道旖旎的痕迹。

 

“唔……嗯……”从季肖冰的喉咙里发出含糊的呜咽，他的眼尾都红了，生理性的眼泪随着眼角流下，目光因为轻微的窒息变得漂浮。现在季肖冰的身上汗液、泪液、津液，还有之前滴溅到小腹上的白色精液，各种液体通通铺陈在白净的躯体上，配上大大小小的玫红色的吻痕，像是被玩坏的洋娃娃。

 

想把他在弄得再脏一些，全身都是自己的印记，从外到里。

 

高瀚宇抽出在他嘴里的手指，也不给他反应的机会就紧接着插到湿软的后穴中去。“啊……”季肖冰发出一声短促的呻吟，突然受到异物刺激的后穴绞紧了高瀚宇的手指。他变本加厉，加快抽插的速度，故意抠挖，把里面的润滑液弄出粘腻的水声，过多的液体从他后穴淌出，洇湿洁白的床单。“季老师你的里面好热啊，还很紧。我好怕被你夹断啊。”

 

“再说……荤话，看我不……夹断你的。”在高瀚宇手指的操弄下，季肖冰连一句完整的话都说不出，他的呼吸声越来越重，蜷曲着脚趾配合狼崽子的动作一起扩张，但很快他的胳膊就软了，只能撑在身子后面勉强让自己不倒下去。

 

“啊……那里……”呻吟的语调忽地变高，长腿猛地一抖，突如其来的陌生快感让季肖冰恨不得蜷缩起来。高瀚宇再次按楺上去，吸血鬼更是猛地颤抖起来。“好……奇怪……”这娇软的声音使得高瀚宇兽性大发，他用极快的频率戳刺那个敏感点，季肖冰扭动着腰部躲避，洁白细腰如同诱人偷食禁果的蛇，妖娆万分。

 

“啊……不行……哈嗯……高瀚宇……太奇怪了……”季肖冰带上了哭腔求饶，身体快要蒸发，快感凌驾他的躯体让他感到恐惧，再多一丝自己就要不属于自己了。他颤颤巍巍地握住高瀚宇在自己跨间作乱的手腕，肩膀一抽一抽，他有些哽咽地请求，眸子被眼泪浸得亮晶晶地。“不要了……”

 

“不要什么了？不要我的手指，想要我的大家伙直接肏进去吗？”

“不是……”

“不做了？那季老师的这里怎么办？”高瀚宇握住还在吐水的阴茎，坏心眼地揉了揉敏感的头部。

“也不是……我……”

 

是不是调戏得太狠了？高瀚宇看向季肖冰红了的眼眶，眼里的水光淡化了面目的妖冶，忍不住去怜惜。明明是个活了百年的家伙却在情事上如懵懂的处子，或许他真没用过后面吧。

 

高瀚宇捧过季肖冰因情欲而过分秀丽的脸，他温柔地啄吻眼前人的脸颊，大手摸上颈侧安抚。

 

“把你自己交给我。我疼你都来不及，又怎么会伤害你呢？”

 

“……好。”

 

做爱无非是在快感和疼痛中的彼此交付。那一刻赤裸相见的不单单是肉体，还有赤诚的灵魂，他们在交缠中相互占有，直到筋疲力尽声嘶力竭。

 

高瀚宇拿出来他的手铐，银亮的圆环拷住季肖冰的双手挂在床头，他仰躺在床上，双腿大开，一副任人宰割的模样。

 

“季老师，我要进去了。”

 

“嗯……”

 

他抱住季肖冰的双腿，腰下一沉，直接挺进到最深处，身体的紧密贴合使得两个人一同发出舒爽的叹息。很早就硬得发疼的高瀚宇在温热柔软的包裹中终于克制不住，他也红了眼睛，掐住季肖冰的细腰毫不留情地抽插。

 

“嗯……哈……”季肖冰随着身上人的动作发出断断续续的呻吟。热浪一波一波侵袭身体，自己却被禁锢没办法躲避或者迎来更多触碰，下身的挺立可怜巴巴在两腿之间颤抖，随着每次撞击磨蹭在高瀚宇轮廓分明的腹肌上。

 

“季老师……”凶狠的狼人粗喘着，手指深陷在白色的臀瓣中，能看出红色的掌痕。“你里面，好舒服。”他感到炙热的甬道把他紧紧地吸住，就好像要把自己的形状拓下来一般。每次冲撞都会引来季肖冰更为甜腻的呻吟，他低头看那红眸艳鬼撑着床头，一身淫猥的痕迹，弓起的身子像是要把胸口主动送到狼人面前。他舔上红缨。

 

“我喜欢你，季老师。”他望向他的眸，眼睛里倒映的只有自己。

“我爱你，季老师。”

 

高瀚宇想起刚才找到的敏感点，他用力地撞上去。

 

触电的感觉在季肖冰的头脑里炸开。那是比手指触碰更猛烈的快感，五脏六腑都被击溃，一瞬间眼泪背叛意志肆意流出，沾湿眼睫划过脸颊，他抽噎哭喘，翘起臀部迎合更为猛烈的抽插，并不指望也不希望身上人会放过他。

 

“啊……好深……啊……瀚宇……”季肖冰需要双手撑住床头才能稳住自己的身体，没有被安抚的前端叫嚣着需要更多的刺激去沉沦欲海。而在他身上驰骋的人肌肉绷紧又舒展，美好的线条仿佛被风狂卷的流云，丝毫没有碰他前面的意思。

 

“前面……碰碰前面……求你……”他顺从性欲发出请求，本就有些沙哑的嗓音更加性感，舌尖舔过干燥的唇，下意识地勾引。

 

“宝贝。”高瀚宇叼住他的耳廓，一边更用力地挺腰，“你竟然还有力气求我？”他温柔地吻上他的眼睛，嘴里却说出与柔情不相干的话：“我不会碰的，我要把你肏射。”

 

狼人咬住季肖冰的锁骨，窄腰猛顶，每一次都碾过那敏感的部位，他能明显的感觉到身下人随着撞击的颤抖瑟缩，越是侵犯就吸得越紧，高瀚宇觉得头皮发麻，继而把这种快感借着腰部的动作通通施加到他最爱的季肖冰身上去。他发了狠，整个屋子都是肉体拍打的声音。两个人交合之处都是淫水，沾湿了床单。

 

“季肖冰……季肖冰……季肖冰……”无意义地重复叫着他的名字，想要把他从身到心全都占有。做标记一样，他猛地咬住季肖冰的喉结，在他身体里射了出来。

 

“啊……”液体顶着那处敏感地带迸发，早就不堪折磨的身子绷得像一张弓，季肖冰仰起头，全身战栗着射了出来，白灼沾到他们两个人的腹肌上，一片淫靡。他真的被肏射了。发泄过后的身子就好像失了灵魂，疲软地陷进床里，无神的眼睛回复原来的棕色，两行眼泪无声地滑落。

 

缓过余韵的高瀚宇吻掉季肖冰脸上的泪花，他解开手铐，把那还没缓神的人抱在怀里，像是抱着自己的珍宝。

 

 

 

20.关于脸红【完结啦！】

 

演大丁和小丁的赵建新和赵建伟今天兴奋了一上午，因为听说两个男主接吻啦！

 

“一看他俩那样就知道肯定有事儿。”和他们俩一起健身的阿塞再一边添油加醋。

 

“诶？难道你不好奇，不想围观吗？”双胞胎滑稽脸x2

 

“诶呀，人俩小两口的事儿你俩搁那瞎掺乎啥？别扯那没用的，哥最近找了一家烧烤店，瞅着不错，叫上瀚宇一起吃呗。估计他们应该亲完了吧。”

 

双胞胎俩按着阿塞的吩咐叫上高瀚宇一起去吃烧烤，三个人一起下楼，刚好碰上季肖冰。

 

“出去啊？”

“啊……”

 

高瀚宇看到了季肖冰衣领深处的吻痕。

 

他的脸唰一下地红了。

 

fin.难道你不好奇，不想围观吗？”双胞胎滑稽脸x2

 

“诶呀，人俩小两口的事儿你俩搁那瞎掺乎啥？别扯那没用的，哥最近找了一家烧烤店，瞅着不错，叫上瀚宇一起吃呗。估计他们应该亲完了吧。”

 

双胞胎俩按着阿塞的吩咐叫上高瀚宇一起去吃烧烤，三个人一起下楼，刚好碰上季肖冰。

 

“出去啊？”

“啊……”

 

高瀚宇看到了季肖冰衣领深处的吻痕。

 

他的脸唰一下地红了。

 

fin.


End file.
